This invention relates to a guard device for sewing machines, and more particularly to a guard structure which allows access to the belt when repairs or the like are required.
Various types of sewing machine guard devices have been heretofore proposed. For instance, in the guard device disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Sho 56-47404, a first covering or casing, and a second covering or casing of cross-section contoured to encompass the first casing are provided. The second casing is configured to so extend its rear wall across over the first casing as to accommodate various types of sewing machines of different height relative to the surface of a table. The first casing is provided on its rear wall upwardly thereof with an opening for engaging the belt when the sewing machine head is leant back or tipped back, thereby bending the belt to prevent the latter from slaking excessively.
In such a guard device, the opening is never closed or shielded, that is, various small articles, foreign matters, and dusts or the like may enter thereinto to prevent the belt from being driven or fingers may run through the opening.
A primary object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide a guard device for a sewing machine, which is so arranged so as to prevent the belt from being slackened during the sewing machine-off time.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a guard device for a sewing machine which provides not only dust protection but also safety against injury to the operator to perform safe and efficient sewing operation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a guard device which assures fast start and stop of the sewing machine after and before repairs thereof.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a guard device for a sewing machine which includes an open space or channel defined by side walls or a first casing to have a lid self-opening and self-closing when the sewing machine head is turned over and raised to return to its original position.
These and other objects of the invention are attained by providing a guard device for a sewing machine, which comprises a first casing for shielding a head of the sewing machine rearwardly and downwardly thereof, and a second casing adapted to cover up the belt exposed on the table except for the belt shielded by the first casing, the second casing being mounted to the machine head and swingable with the machine head. The first casing of U cross section includes a pair of side walls and a rear wall or a wall member to encompass the belt. The first casing is formed with a lid with which the channel is closed or uncovered, and a finger or tongue formed above the wall member to engage the belt or the second casing to open or close the channel or open space when the machine head is turned over or raised.
One aspect of the present invention is that the belt is leant as the sewing machine head is tipped over, and eventually abuts against the lid over the channel. The belt is further leant to swing the lid to keep the latter away from the channel or the open space. This will allow the belt to enter into the channel, thus engaging the finger of the wall member to bend the belt to prevent excess slack in the belt.
Another aspect of the present invention is that the free end of the lid which has been turned over is engaged with one end of the second covering swingable with the machine head, thereby returning to a position where the channel is shielded.